


When the Moon was Too Close

by Dibsanddabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, dom!sirius, snappy remus, sub!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the full moon approached, Remus always started to get restless. </p><p>He'd snap and pace and not know how to control it. Thankfully, by the time they're in their final year, with Sirius around he didn't have to. Sirius would take control for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Moon was Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> I just want to make it clear that this is set in their final year at Hogwarts, making them 18 each. That's why I didn't mark it as Underage as it's not  
> Kudos gets a hug, comments get a special hug  
> Thanks for reading

When the full moon approached, Remus always started to get restless. 

It would begin small a few days before, not able to sit still or tapping his quill against the desk incessantly. The other marauders saw it, but they didn’t tend to comment too much. Then he’d stop being able to sleep properly, unable to lie down for up to two days before it happened. He’d scratch at his skin and snap at his friends, always apologising afterwards. He hated how he got at his “time of the month”, but there wasn’t much he could do apart from try his hardest to not do anything hurtful and apologise for anything that slipped through.

The marauders never held it against him. The harsh word were water off a duck’s back. They knew it wasn’t really Remus, the real Remus was the guy who looked so disappointed in himself straight afterwards. They did everything they could to help, keeping him occupied and distracting him in any way they could think of.

Sirius got it worst, simply because they spent the most time together. He’d ask Remus if he wanted to share his bed tonight, and the response would vary between gratefulness and anger. He’d stroke Remus’ hair back as the boy apologised for a third time for snapping, only to be snapped at that he wasn’t a dog. He’d yell back sometimes, who could blame him, but this was only up to three days a month and they loved each other too much for it to split them apart. Sometimes, the wolf just needed putting back in it’s place.

-

“Thank Merlin for free periods.” Sirius said as he dumped his bag down in their dormitory.

“You know we’re supposed to work in them.” Remus said with a roll of his eyes. He followed him into the room, putting his bag down at the end of his bed. 

“Eh, I can work later,” Sirius said with a smirk, flopping down onto Remus’ bed and lying back. “Because right now my boyfriend and I are alone in our bedroom. Because Prongs and Wormtail were idiots who chose to do Potions.” 

“Well we know why James is doing it,” Remus said with a smirk. He couldn’t sit down, wringing his hands and shifting around instead. With the full moon two days away that wasn’t exactly surprising. “Lily’s a genius at it and it’s a chance he may actually be able to talk to her.”

“And Peter went with him so James would have someone to talk to when Evans doesn’t give him the time of day.” Sirius said with a smirk. “He couldn’t have taken you, you’d end up talking to her instead.”

“What?” Remus said, his demeanour changing almost instantly. The word came out harshly and he tensed. Sirius hesitated.

“What what?” He asked, frowned a little. 

“Are you saying that I’m a worse friend than Peter?” Remus asked, his tone accusatory.

“What? No?” Sirius said, sitting up. “I’m saying that you’re the only one of us who’s actually friends with Lily.”

“And that I’d ditch James for her?” Remus snapped. “I can’t believe you’d say that.” Sirius sighed softly, shaking his head. Remus was about to say something else but Sirius cut him off. 

“Remus, this isn’t you.” He said, looking at his boyfriend with a hard gaze. He wasn’t going to take it, not right now over something so stupid.

“What do you mean this isn’t me? Of course it’s…” Remus’ look softened a little before he deflated. That look came into his eyes, the look that meant he’d realised what he’d done and he was starting to regret it. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Gosh, that was unreasonable, I’m sorry.” He sighed, looking down. Sirius stood up to come over to him. 

“You’re forgiven,” Sirius said softly. He took his hand, squeezing it a little. “I know you’re trying.”

Remus nodded a little. “It’s not an excuse.” He said softly.

“No,” Sirius agreed. “But it shows you care. You’re not a bad person, you’re trying to be better. And I’m a dick to you just as much as you’re a dick to me.” Remus gave him a small smile. 

“Thanks.” He said, not quite feeling better but he was feeling a little less guilty. “I guess even normal couples snap sometimes.”

“Everyone snaps sometimes.” Sirius said. “And then they apologise, they admit they were wrong, and they get forgiven, just like we do.” He leaned in to kiss Remus softly. He pulled back to look at him, eyes gentle. “We are a normal couple.” 

Remus sometimes wondered if Sirius was too good to him, but for now he wasn’t going to worry about it too much. 

“We should get some work done or something.” He said, beginning to pull away but finding that Sirius wasn’t letting go of his hand. 

“Aw, really?” He asked. “I meant it about being alone with my boyfriend.” His devilish smile always did something to Remus, but he shook his head a little.

“I won’t be able to keep control,” He said. “It’s not… We’ll wait til after alright?” Remus’ words didn’t seem to drop Sirius’ smile though.

“Well we have a way we deal with that,” Sirius said with a smirk. That brought a little bit of colour to Remus’ cheeks. “We don’t have to, but don’t let the wolf stop you.” Remus thought about it for the moment, moving into Sirius’ arms. “If you can’t keep control, let me take control instead.” Sirius whispered, kissing the side of his head. Remus nodded ever so slightly. He did like fooling around with Sirius, and really he didn’t have that much work to do.

“Alright,” he whispered, feeling Sirius smiling against his hair. “But we can’t be late for Charms.”

Sirius laughed, beginning to rub Remus’ back. “Fine,” he said. “You’re too good, you know that? You get all snappy but you’re so sweet when your head’s on straight.” 

Remus was relaxing into Sirius’ hold with each word he said, sighing softly as Sirius took the weight off his shoulders. Sirius put two fingers under his chin, lifting it to kiss Remus softly. They kissed softly for a while, Sirius making sure that Remus wasn’t so on edge, that he felt relaxed enough to do this. When he felt the other was ready, he broke the kiss and moved them to Remus’ bed. He got Remus on his back, hovering over him to keep kissing him softly. 

“Don’t let me do anything stupid,” Remus said softly. Remus wouldn’t hurt Sirius, but he might be more aggressive than he usually was and he hated feeling out of control when doing stuff like this. 

“Of course I won’t,” Sirius said. “We’ve done this before, okay. You know what to say if you can’t keep going?”

“Full moon.” Remus said. It had made sense when they’d started this.

“Good,” Sirius said. “Now hold the headboard, and don’t try to grab me.” Remus followed the instruction, gripping tight so that he wouldn’t let go. If he didn’t touch Sirius, then he couldn’t get rough.

“I’m gonna suck you off.” Sirius said bluntly. “And then I’m gonna show that wolf who’s boss. And I’ll do it all before we need to be in class.” He liked to talk, even when Remus wasn’t needing to be restrained. To be honest Sirius liked to talk at any point of the day.

“You better hurry up then,” Remus said with a smirk. Sirius grinned back at him, his hand going to Remus’ pants and undoing them quickly. He was none too gentle about it, knowing that Remus needed a little more of a heavy hand right now. 

As soon as he got Remus’ pants down, Sirius wrapped his hand around his length and began rubbing him to full hardness. He rubbed his thumb over the tip for a second before letting him go. Remus whined, pushing up and frowning at the loss of contact. 

“Down,” Sirius said firmly, reaching under Remus’ bed for the lube they’d hidden there a while ago, something wonderful from the muggle world the Remus had been able to get for them. Remus obeyed begrudgingly, getting a little worked up but not enough that he was scrabbling for more. “Good.” Sirius said. He pulled Remus’ pants all the way down and threw them to the side. He spread his legs out, slicking up his fingers. “Now stay there,” He said. 

That was all the warning Remus got before a mouth was on his cock and a finger was rubbing between his cheeks. He yelped, gripping the headboard so as not to let go, and making sure he planted his hips on the bed. Sirius was sucking at his head and slowly massaging the ring of muscle around his entrance, and it was a lot of sensations to take in at once. That was the point of course, so he couldn’t get agitated. 

Sirius gradually took more of Remus into his mouth as he slowly began to open him up with his fingers. At one point, Remus didn’t even notice his hand going to Sirius’ hair. 

“Hey!” Sirius said, pulling off of him. “I said no touching.” He glared Remus down, who grumbled but put his hand back above his head. “If you can’t control yourself I’ll tie you down.” Remus nodded a little, but he had more self control than that, he was sure. 

He managed until two fingers were inside of him before his hands were both pulling on Sirius’ hair, pushing for more. Sirius immediately pushed up and removed his fingers. Remus didn’t retract his hands straight away, glaring at Sirius for a moment before he relented.

“Last chance,” Sirius said. “Or your hands won’t be coming back down until I’m done with you.” Remus didn’t look nearly as apologetic this time, his restless desperation beginning to take over his mind. Sirius ducked back down, slowly replacing his fingers to keep stretching Remus out. 

Sirius teased, rubbing his prostate gently but never quite firm enough, never quite sucking hard enough. It seemed to go on forever, Sirius pushing him to the limits of his patience. 

“Just do it!” Remus yelled. “Fuck, Sirius!” Sirius had to force himself not to smile around Remus’ cock, but gave the boy what he needed. He pressed hard onto his prostate and sucked hard, feeling him shudder as he began to climx, spurting hot liquid down his throat. Sirius swallowed it down, practised at this by now. He loved the look on Remus’ face, the slight surprise that turned into complete pleasure. All of that was followed by a firm hand in his hair holding him down to swallow the last drop. Sirius pulled up once Remus had come down from the high, thunder in his eyes. 

“What did I tell you?” He said darkly. Remus took a moment to understand before he let go of his hair. 

“Oh come on Pads.” Remus whined. 

“Hands above your head. I told you I’d tie them up, and you kept grabbing.” Sirius said, wiping his mouth with the back of his clean hand before grabbing Remus’ dressing gown and pulling out the cord.

“It was an accident.” Remus mumbled, but he put his hands above his head. If Sirius had more planned then he may need restraining. Sirius didn’t say a word as he used the cord to tie Remus’ wrists to the head board. 

“There, now you won’t go scrabbling.” He said. “It seems like the wolf has forgotten it’s place. I’ll just have to remind it.” They both knew that wasn’t really how it worked, but that type of talk could get them both pretty hot so they didn’t mind. “Don’t worry sweetheart, it won’t be scratching for a while after I’m done.”

He checked Remus’ stretch quickly, three fingers slipping in without much difficulty. He quickly undid his own belt, pushing his underwear down only enough to expose his mostly hard length. He rubbed himself with his hand, getting some more lubricant and spreading it over. 

“I’m in charge here,” Sirius said, hovering over Remus for a second, gripping his thigh to pull it higher. “Not the wolf. So he doesn’t get to boss you around while I do.” He didn’t let Remus reply before giving him a possessive kiss and beginning to push his cock in slowly.

Remus whined, high pitched and needy, straining against the restraints as he tried to grip at Sirius, roll them over maybe to do this himself. But he was at Sirius’ mercy, and it was the wolf that was struggling, not him. If Remus didn’t like it, he’d say the safe word and get out, but he held a smug satisfaction about Sirius telling the wolf what to do.

When Sirius was seated fully inside him, he settled for a moment. This wasn’t about being harsh on Remus, just taking control. Once Remus seemed used to his size, Sirius began to roll his hips gently, causing Remus to pull more at the restraints. 

“You’re not getting out,” Sirius said. “I’m gonna make you come again, and I’m gonna pound you into this mattress so you feel me until the moon, so you don’t forget who’s in control around here.” It was unclear whether he was talking to Remus or the wolf, but it didn’t matter. Remus moaned loudly, pulling hard at the cord. “Ah ah ah,” Sirius reprimanded, stopping until Remus relaxed down. “Good.” 

He began to thrust a little, just short and shallow to make sure he wasn’t going to hurt Remus, before gradually making the movement larger and harder. Remus’ mouth was open, gasping and moaning as his body tried to catch up from his previous orgasm. 

By the time Sirius got up to speed, Remus was gripping the cord, only just pulling now. It took Sirius hitting his prostate hard for the switch to flick. He cried out, letting go of the cord and letting his arms go limp. He stopped fighting, relaxing back as he was allowed to enjoy it finally. He grunted on each thrust, sounds matching Sirius’. The darker haired boy grinned as he realised he’d broken through, gotten the wolf to submit and let Remus take the pounding. He sped up ever so slightly, just to see his boyfriend groan and arch up into him. 

“I love you so much,” Sirius said softly. “So- damn- much.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust, pulling cries from Remus. He dug his fingertips into Remus’ hips, using it to anchor his thrusts for a while. He moved one hand to Remus’ now hard cock, jerking him off at a punishing pace. 

Remus all but screamed when he came, spasming as it was ripped from him and streaking his shirt front in white. Sirius fucked him through it, not relenting until Remus was limp and panting. 

“Here sweetheart,” Sirius whispered, slowly until he was still, not pulling out yet. He leaned forward, making Remus whimper at the shifting inside of him, and untied Remus’ arms. “There you go. Now just lie back for a bit.” Remus nodded a little, not quite speaking but showing he was still okay. Sirius didn’t go at the rate he had been, just quick enough to get himself off, coming inside Remus with a grunt. 

Sirius slowly pulled out, not paying attention to the slow trickle that followed. He lay beside Remus, gathering him closer into his arms. “Hey there love.” He whispered. “I’ve got you, I’m right here. We’re gonna have to clean up before Charms, we’ll change your clothes and wipe you down.” Remus nodded a little into his shoulder. 

“Love you Pads,” Remus whispered, feeling a lot calmer than he had in days. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t have to thank me Rem, you know I enjoy it just as much as you.” Sirius teased, kissing the side of his head. “Lets just get you thinking straight, alright?”

Remus nodded again, sighing happily and cuddling in. He was lucky to have Sirius, it was by far the best way to calm down when the moon was too close.


End file.
